


Escape

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burns, Coughing, Fire, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Burns
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Burns

In hindsight, bolting out probably wasn't the best idea.

The three of them ran into the wide grass field, down the hill where the red door was now sitting wide open. As they ran, they could see Roman limping over to the entryway, his leg bleeding and anger burning in his eyes like hot blazing fire. 

Quite literally.

The grass beneath them started cracking, flames seering out of them as the Prince turned back and closed the door behind himself. 

The three runaways ran through the grassy feilds with beautiful blooming flowers, trying to avoid the fire spreading towards them in a fast pace. They came to a sudden stop in a forest when a wall of fire suddenly rose up in front of them like a gaurd trying to imprison them.

"Now what?" Virgil hissed, looking around for a escape from the circle of fire that was slowly closing in on them.

"I don't know!" Remus looked seriously offended by that. "This was _your_ idea!"

"Did you have any bett-- Ah!" The emo jumped back as one of the trees almost fell on him. 

Remus looked both thoughtful and horrified as his pet went on to hide behind his legs. "I've read somewhere that burning is the most painful death. How do you think it'd feel when our skin peels off and our flesh starts to burn and--"

"You're _not_ helping." Virgil hissed, trying to hold back a panic attack. "What if we just cover ourselves and run through it?"

"Okay let's go!"

" _Nononononononononononono wait!_ "

Before the anxious Side could protest further, the Duke had grabbed his wrist, dragging him through the flames without a seconds thought. Hot burning pain shot through Virgil's bair hands as they passed through. Once he had opened his arms, they were out of the circle of fire. The pain in his hands was starting to go numb, turning into an uncomfortable buzzing which was probably not a good thing. He didn't even dare to look at them for a second. The chaotic Side was in worse shape, there were burns all over his bare arms and his flaming sash was thrown onto the ground.

The emo stood on his toes, trying to make out a way to the other side of the Imagination through the deep smoke, only to see the grey nothingness. He hunched over into a coughing fit instead, caused by inhaling the smoke. He tried to stop the coughs and take a breath, but instead it seemed to get worse. He could see the black spots dancing at the edge of his vision as his breathing got harder and harder.

Remus looked over at him helplessly, only to catch him as he stumbled to the ground. He watched as the emo's half-lidded eyes looked up at him, his frame shaking with small coughs as his eyes slowly closed. "Virge? Virgey. Virgil, now's not the time!" He begged, shaking his friend slightly and watching his shallow uneven breaths.

Baron Barfington slowly made his way to the pair, dragging his almost burned leash along and looking at them in confusion. "C'mere boy." The Duke grabbed onto the leash, slowly getting up while holding the anxious Side to his chest. "Let's run." The goo creature perked up, bolting out of the smoke at full speed and dragging his owner behind himself.

In almost no time, they were out of the Imagination, crashing onto the living room's floor with a bang and causing Logan to rush out of Janus' room in a hurry. "What was th-- Your grace, Virgil, what happened to you two?"

"Virgey!" Remus was shaking, cradling the emo in his arms. "He's not breathing. Lo, he's not breathing. You have to help him please!"

"Your grace. Remus." He sat down by the Duke, taking the anxious Side out of his grasp. "You have to calm down. It is going to be alright." In a hurry, he scrambled the injured Side in his arms, reluctantly leaving the sobbing Duke with his royal, slightly hazardous, pet as the creature wiggled into his arms.

* * *

"Are you lying to me?" The Duke asked, watching as the logical Side wrapped his burnt arms in bandage. "I know Jan did a lot..."

"I am not." Logan repeated softly. "Virgil's alive and stable. He is only resting."

The chaotic Side fell quiet for a few minutes as the intelligent Side finished the bandages and got up, before speaking up again. "It's poison." Logan looked up at him in confusion. "They poisoned Janus. That's why he's sick and isn't getting better. I heard Patton and my brother talking about it."

Logan's expression went wide in realisation. "Of course! I--" He quickly got out of the Duke's room. "I'm sorry, your Grace. I have something to do."

Remus nodded in understanding, watching as the logical Side closed the door behind himself, no doubt to go make some sort of antidote or something like that.

And again, his room was quiet.

He never really liked the quiet.

But at least this time he was sure he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was going to let them arrive home safely but... Fandom_Trash_304 said how they doubted it in their comment and I just had to. 
> 
> YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF.
> 
> Also this was first going to be with the Hallucinations square in my bingo.
> 
> But plans changed.


End file.
